Rubik
by Nichole Leigh
Summary: Reyes and Mulder contemplate a Rubiks cube in the office...


Title: Rubik Author: Nichole Leigh Rating: PG 9/8/02  
  
***  
  
She wasn't quite sure how they ended up alone in the office. Hell, he didn't even technically work there. He just tagged after Scully. He would say he was working, was protecting Scully, was being productive. But as she pretended to study the file in front of her, she couldn't figure out how a Rubik's Cube was productive.  
  
She tried not to watch, but he was obviously so intent on solving the multi- colored square that she couldn't help it. Eyes furrowed, tongue just grazing the outside of his lip.he didn't even notice when she threw a broken disk into the metal garbage can- and missed.  
  
She managed to immerse herself in the computer screen for a while. When she looked back up, the intense concentration had turned into annoyed impatience. She watched with a smile as he twisted angrily, but didn't interrupt until he started to peel off an offensive red sticker.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's cheating Agent Mulder."  
  
He looked up, automatically replacing the sticker. "Just Mulder now," he said with the hint of a grin.  
  
She smiled back. "Okay. Mulder. I don't think that's what the inventors of the Rubik's Cube had in mind for an intellectual puzzle." He cocked an eyebrow. "You think you can do better?"  
  
She shrugged. "I could try." The smile was still there, and just arrogant enough to make him uneasy. He had the sinking sensation he was about to be shown up, but he still tossed her the cube across the office.  
  
She caught it easily, and just studied it for a minute. She turned it around in her hands a few times, memorizing the placement of each sticker. Then, with three quick turns of her wrist, she had all the colors lined up.  
  
She threw it back, and Mulder couldn't help but laugh out loud as he caught it. "You're one of those people who memorized the book aren't you?"  
  
She shook her head, a wide smile spreading. "No. I didn't have to. I got my first Rubik's Cube when I was twelve.I solved it in half an hour. Now I just collect them." "You collect Rubik's Cubes?"  
  
The disbelief in his voice was tangible, but she either ignored it or didn't notice. "Not just cubes, though I have a few of those. A lot of the promotional ones they've come out with, such as Star Wars, and then some of the games." she trailed off as he continued to look at her in silence. "So I'm a little crazy."  
  
"You're talking to a man who's been chasing aliens for the past 8 years.when he's not getting abducted by them. I can't really judge *anyone* as being crazy." He looked back down at the cube in his hand, slightly disgusted. The look amused her, as he didn't strike her as the type who was easily disgusted.  
  
"I guess our "open minds" isn't the only thing we have in common," he commented. "I got this stupid thing when I was twelve. X many years I've been working on it, and then you get it in less then a minute." He tossed it into the trash. "I give up. No more Rubik's cubes for me. Leave 'em to the experts." He looked in her general direction. "That'd be you," he explained unnecessarily.  
  
She was just about to open her mouth to comment when Scully walked back into the office, a stack of folders piled in her arms. She looked at the two occupants of the office, both still wearing small grins.  
  
"What'd I miss?" she asked as she knelt in front of the filing cabinet.  
  
"We were just discussing Mulder's intellectual deficiencies," Monica explained. Scully shot Mulder a look, but he didn't add anything to the other agent's explanation. With a shake of her head, she continued filing the papers in front of her.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Agent Reyes," she said, turning around. "John wanted me to tell you he had to be late tonight.something about a meeting with Kersh." "Okay," Monica nodded. Her and John were going out for a beer.nothing unusual for a Friday night. But the thought that Mulder didn't know that stuck in her head and she didn't look at him, just went back to her file.  
  
And though she didn't notice it, Mulder did look at her, probably longer than he should have. After a few moments, when his eyes turned away, they landed back on Scully, busy and oblivious. But before he offered to help, he fished the Rubik's Cube out of the trash.  
  
-fin-  
  
A/N: Just a little plotbunny that I stumbled upon after a long day at work.you have to admit that Mulder and Reyes always had some interesting chemistry. 


End file.
